


Short Skirt

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: [Eddie] may be gay, but that didn't mean he had ever felt the need to wear a tight, low cut top and a mini skirt. They even had made him put on a thong so that there were no visible lines underneath the vinyl. He was glad that they didn't have any shoes that fit him, and he was safely in his Vans that he had worn to their apartment. He could see himself -- teetering around in a pair of heels, before he fell on his face in front of all the hot guys at the club.Because there weresomany hot guys that night. And many of them seemed interested in Eddie, so he supposed he couldn't complain about his friends's fashion sense.





	Short Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this one i had to write super fast because my friend is coming over today so i hope it's not that bad lol

Eddie's friends had convinced him it would be fun to dress up when they went out the club that night. He had assumed that meant maybe some tight leather pants (Steve was _really_ into leather) or maybe even a button up shirt (Ian had been a business major and that's just how he always dressed) so he was a little surprised when he got to their apartment and saw the outfit they had laid out for him.  
  
Steve was still dressed in his leather and Ian still looked like he was heading to a job interview, but Eddie definitely looked like he belonged at the seedy gay club. Which of course meant he was completely out of his element. He may be gay, but that didn't mean he had ever felt the need to wear a tight, low cut top and a mini skirt. They even had made him put on a thong so that there were no visible lines underneath the vinyl. He was glad that they didn't have any shoes that fit him, and he was safely in his Vans that he had worn to their apartment. He could see himself -- teetering around in a pair of heels, before he fell on his face in front of all the hot guys at the club.  
  
Because there were _so_ many hot guys that night. And many of them seemed interested in Eddie, so he supposed he couldn't complain about his friends's fashion sense.  
  
There was one guy that had caught Eddie's eye too. He wasn't trying as hard as the rest -- with their muscle tanks or no shirts at all. He was wearing a soft looking tee, with a slogan on it that Eddie couldn't make out from the dance floor, and a simple pair of jeans. He exuded so much confidence, however, that he could have been wearing a potato sack for all Eddie cared. Obviously, he would have preferred if he was naked, and he made it his mission to make that a reality by the end of the night.  
  
He excused himself and managed to sneak out from the Steve and Ian sandwich he'd been in. They deserved to have a dance by themselves, anyway. They probably hadn't had a nice night out without poor Eddie tagging along in quite some time. (He might have been having a bit of a dry spell. So sue him.) He sauntered up to the bar next to the man and ordered a drink. He couldn't even remember what he had asked for once the man had turned toward him and extended his hand.  
  
"Well, hello there, cutie. I'm Richie."  
  
"Eddie," he said as he shook the guy's -- _Richie's_ \-- hands.  
  
"Eddie, huh? Cute name for a cute boy."  
  
"I am _not_ a boy," Eddie said, a little turned off at Richie's word choice. Thankfully the bartender had returned with his drink and he was able to take a second to cool down as he took a sip. "And actually, don't call me cute either."  
  
"You're right. I think sexy is more accurate." Richie looked Eddie up and down, undressing him with his eyes. He seemed mostly entranced with his legs, and Eddie filed that away for later. "What do you say we get out of here, sexy?"  
  
"I don't know. I just ordered this drink," Eddie said coyly, wrapping his lips around the straw once more.  
  
"I will pay you back for it," Richie said, and before Eddie had a chance to object, he grabbed the glass and slammed the drink back. "Oh God, that was gross. Okay. Mine or yours?"  
  
Eddie laughed at Richie's antics and found himself following him out of the club and to his apartment. He had sent a quick message to Steve and Ian while they had been in the cab, receiving an enthusiastic response from his friends, and then promptly forgot about his phone as Richie's hand found it's way under his skirt.  
  
"Not so fast," he whispered, so the poor driver wouldn't over hear.  
  
"I can't help myself, baby," Richie whined. "You look so hot in this skirt."  
  
"If you can behave yourself, I'll let you fuck me in the skirt."  
  
Not so surprisingly, Richie kept his hands to himself for the rest of the ride.  
  
Once they fell into his bed, however, there wasn't a single part of Eddie that was safe. He kissed him all over his face, his neck, the part of his chest exposed by his shirt. He gasped when he had gone to squeeze Eddie's ass and found that he was wearing a thong, and then it was all downhill from there. He had moved the string to the side and ducked down so he could tongue at Eddie's hole.  
  
Eddie wished he could see him, but the damn skirt was in the way.  
  
As great as it felt, he was happy when Richie got impatient and moved onto opening Eddie up with his fingers. As he was putting on a condom, Eddie sat up so he could take the tight shirt off, but as promised, he left the skirt.  
  
Richie smiled softly at him before leaving a chaste kiss on his lips. It was almost a little too much for a hook up, but Eddie had a feeling he was going to end up asking the goofball for a second date some time, so he let it slide.  
  
Especially since that's right when Richie thrust in, taking Eddie by surprise.  
  
He moaned out, grabbing at Richie's shoulder so he could pull him down into a proper kiss. A nice, filthy one. Remembering how Richie had stared at his legs, he made sure to wrap them around Richie's waist, urging him to move.  
  
"God, Eddie, you're so hot. Wanna fuck you forever."  
  
"You only just started. How about you focus on fucking me right now and we can work out the 'forever' part later."  
  
Richie's eyes went wide and then he laughed.  
  
"God, sexy and witty. I hit the mother fucking jackpot."  
  
"Can you just shut up and move?"  
  
Richie looked like he had a retort right on the tip of his tongue, but he _did_ shut up and started thrusting his hips. He couldn't seem to keep his hands off of Eddie as he did so. One was running through his hair while the other was trailing up and down his arm, somewhat awkwardly since he had propped himself up on that elbow. He looked hilarious, but it was endearing, and Eddie knew that he wasn't going to last long. He let Richie practically tickle him, and he reached his own hand down to jerk himself off in time with Richie's thrusts.  
  
He came with a soft cry, his come splashing up his chest and hitting his chin. Richie smiled again before kissing Eddie as his own orgasm hit him.  
  
"That was amazing," Richie said as he laid down. He was breathing heavily as if he had run a marathon, and Eddie had to admit that he was just as worn out. Now that the high was starting to wear off, he suddenly felt a little self conscious that he was middle aged and wearing a stupid fucking mini skirt. He pushed it off before turning his back to Richie. "You know, though, I bet you'd look even hotter in some shorts. Would you wear some shorts for me, Eddie?"  
  
Eddie's laugh surprised him.  
  
"You wish," he said, although he was thinking about how he probably had some shorts in the back of his closet. He was pretty sure.


End file.
